Don
|type1=Rock |type2=Steel |media=special |catchepnum=PS377 |catchepname=Hurrah for Rapidash |evolution=1 |numeps1=60 |firststagename=Shieldon |pokemonname=Bastiodon |epnum=PS348 |epname=A Big Stink Over Stunky |firstevoep=PS408 |firstevoname=High-tailing It from Haunter |prevonum=410 |evo1num=411 |current=With Diamond |va=no }} Don (Japanese: ぷー Pū) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his third overall. As of Alternate Dimension Showdown III, he is at level 49 and his Characteristic is "somewhat stubborn." History With Byron Don first appeared as a in A Big Stink Over Stunky. He was seen walking alongside his , Byron. He reappeared in Brash Bronzong I, inside the Canalave Gym. During Byron's battle against he attempted to flee but was caught up in Platinum's scarf, which revealed to Byron that Platinum had five Badges already. In Hurrah for Rapidash, Byron offers to Shieldon to after seeing how quickly he warmed up to him. Diamond decides to keep him and nickname him Don. With Diamond In Grumpy Gliscor, Don battled a wild that was antagonizing Diamond. By rubbing his head off of Tru's tree he was able to increase his defense even farther than normal. Due to this Gliscor hurt its fangs when it bit down on Don, allowing Tru to finish it off. In Lucky Lucario I, Riley trains Don, , and Tru on Iron Island. The three start by battling against Riley's and are quickly defeated due to Lucario's speed. Despite the loss, Riley points out that the three have amazing defense and work wonderful together. After this Riley took the group into a cave and they are attacked by a wild . Don and Lax manage to hold it down long enough for Tru to attack with , making the Steelix flee. After the training Don learned to overcome his weakness in speed. In Chancing Upon Chingling, after Diamond arrived on the Galactic Veilstone Building due to failing to stop from being captured by Team Galactic, Don is used to help sneak around the base. Once Diamond was spotted by the Advanced level Grunt, Don participated with Diamond's other Pokémon to battle him but proved to be no match for his strength. Diamond attempts to escape but the Grunt catches up with him and has his , , , , and send a massive attack at him. As the attacks comes at him Don steps in the way and takes all five attacks head on. Just when he is about to give out he evolves into a and learns , sending all the damage he took back at his opponents. He then uses to finish off the ones that remained standing. In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI, Don was used alongside the other Pokémon to battle against the Legendary Pokémon . Using his size, Don was able to do great damage to the Dragons with the help of Diamond and Pearl's Pokémon, and with a combined technique, they were all able to destroy the Red Chains controlling them. In The Final Dimensional Duel IV, Don is seen visibly upset when Diamond is sent to the Distortion World. Despite this though he was not used when retaliated against Charon. Personality and characteristics As a Don was stubborn and picky, refusing to bond with Byron no matter how hard he tried. Upon meeting though he quickly grew attached to him. Like his , Don is gluttonous, lazy, and relaxed. He is a strong battler and has strong defenses, shown when he took five attacks at once. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Shieldon Iron Tail|1=Metal Burst|2=Iron Head}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Iron Tail as a Shieldon|1=Metal Burst|2=Iron Head}}}} In the anime In Ancient Family Matters!, Byron mentioned how he had obtained his Bastiodon as an Armor Fossil, which he had revived into a Shieldon and then evolved into its current form. Names Related articles Category:Diamond's Pokémon Category:Gym Leaders' Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon es:Don it:Don ja:ぷー